


Life Isn't Fair

by angelus2hot



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Isn't Fair

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Life Isn't Fair  
>  **Fandom:** Beauty and the Beast 1987  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Vincent/Catherine  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** She doesn't want to leave.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word lantern on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

The lantern swung between them as they walked towards the tunnel opening. “I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“So do I.” Vincent whispered softly as she moved closer to her.

His quiet husky voice sent shivers of delight dancing down her spine. “It’s just unfair.

Vincent stopped at the opening of the tunnel, sat the lantern on the ground and took Catherine in his arms. “Life is seldom fair, Catherine. We must learn to be happy with what we have.”

She snuggled into the circle of his arms. “As long as I have you, Vincent, I couldn’t be happier.”


End file.
